Una pequeña bufanda para dos
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: La nieve puede cubrir cualquier cosa, muchos defectos, temores y de mas. Pero hay veces en que nuestro deseo de no perder a la persona mas especial de nuestra vida termina ganandole a fria nieve, convirtiendo todo en calidez. La calidez que siempre habia buscado para sentirme a salvo siempre estuvo conmigo, Eren no te vayas, de todas las personas yo no quiero que me dejes solo.
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña bufanda roja.

Capitulo 01

.

.

.

**Advertencias: Ninguna, solamente de que esta es una historia Yaoi (hombrexhombre) si no te gusta estas advertido y si es totalmente lo contrario, disfrútenlo. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece si no a ****Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de ser de su agrado con mis ideas improvisadas y entretener al lector.**

**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren.  
**

Rivaille se encontraba en la sala de su hogar ya que ahí se encontraba una chimenea donde ponía la leña que le llevaba todos los días su amiga Hanji Zoe, ella ya conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia muy bien que odiaba los climas fríos y sobretodo la nieve, no entendía porque odiaba ver como caían los copos de nieve de manera armoniosa, danzando con la ayuda del aire cuando soplaba fuertemente.

El francés estaba a punto de poner mas leña en la chimenea ya que la otra que había puesto anteriormente ya se estaba acabando pero unos golpes provenientes de la puerta impidieron realizar su labor; Se levanto de mala gana del suelo para ir a abrir la puerta. ¿Quién se atrevía a salir con tal clima a la calle? Todo se encontraba desierto ya que temían enfermarse de pulmonía.

Abrió la puerta creyendo que era su amiga de lentes para regalarle mas leña pero para su sorpresa resulto siendo su vecino de a lado, un joven de tez morena y ojiazul azul verdosos, un joven realmente apuesto su nombre era Eren Jeager, esta vez se encontraba vistiendo una chamarra con gorra de color negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul obscuro, unos guantes en cada una de sus manos del mismo color de la chamarra y con una bufanda color roja que le había mandado Mikasa desde Estados Unidos ya que la joven se encontraba estudiando para ser doctora en el extranjero y cuando se entero de los fuertes fríos no dudo en mandarle lo necesario a su querido hermano.

-H..Hola Riva..Ri…rivaille Pff ¿puedo pasar?- Pronuncio con dificultad el joven ojiazul por el frio que hacia fuera.

-Hmm ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pregunto aun sin permitirle la entrada al pequeño, le divertía verlo temblar por el frio.

-Tddd…Vamos Ri..rivaille vine a proponerte algo- Dijo mientras soplaba en sus manitas para calentarse un poco.

-¿Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo? Yo odio la nieve y el frio, lo odio tanto como a ti y nunca saldré a jugar como retrasado haciendo angelitos de nieve, eso es para mocosos sin cerebro- Contesto tajantemente ya que cuando estaban esos climas siempre se ponía de mal humor.

-Y es por eso que te traigo esto- De las bolsas de su chamarra saco una bolsa color negra parecida a las que daban en los centros comerciales cuando se va a comprar algo de ropa. Se la entrego en las manos a Rivaille mientras este le veía con cierta duda por lo que le había dado.

-¿Qué es esto? …¿Drogas?- Poco a poco empezó a abrir la bolsa ya que se encontraba en la parte de arriba lleno de grapas.

Termino con todas las grapas, botando la bolsa a un lugar desconocido dentro de la casa y sostuvo en sus manos el regalo que le había dado el moreno.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué?- lo miro con fastidio por unos segundos, no entendía porque le había regalado aquella prenda que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Te gusto?- Sonrió de lado haciendo que el azabache se ruborizara solo un poquito.

-¿Para que demonios necesito esto? Explícate- Le puso en la cara la prenda que le había regalado para que así no le mirara y notara sus mejillas rosadas por el detalle.

-Bueno Rivaille esto es una bufanda que te compre- Desvió la mirada quitándose de la cara lo que le había regalado al azabache.

-¿Y porque lo compraste?- Se cruzo de brazos ya que empezaba a hacer mas frio del normal.

-Para que salgas a disfrutar de la nieve conmigo- Confeso haciendo que sus mejillas tornaran un color rojo, siempre que buscaba a su vecino para salir por un café, a caminar o a acompañarlo a la universidad este le rechazaba restregándole en cara que el no salía con el a esas horas por el frio que hacia todos los días.

-Pero yo odio la nieve-

-Te enseñare a amarla entonces- sonrió ampliamente mostrando un poco los dientes al mismo tiempo que ponía de lado su cabeza y aunque Rivaille no lo admitiera en voz alta le daba ternura el grado al cual había llegado el pequeño ojiazul para pasar tiempo con el y le emocionaba el hecho de estar a punto de aceptar su invitación.

-N..no, no tengo suéter y así no podre salir- desvió la mirada, le avergonzaba seguir pensando que se le hacia adorable el joven que tenia enfrente.

-Ah, ya veo pero bueno…Ya se! Toma Rivaille- en ese instante se quito la chamarra que llevaba dejándolo solo con una blusa blanca de botones y manga larga y a parte con su nueva bufanda roja que le habían regalado.

-Idiota! Póntelo, pescaras un resfriado-

-No, yo nunca me e enfermado Rivaille por eso siempre salgo en las mañanas cuando aun esta la neblina por el frio, así que no te preocupes, pro ahora deja que yo te cuide. Y sin darse cuenta el francés ya se encontraba con el suéter de Eren puesto, pero le quedaba bastante grande, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y las mangas le tapaban las manos.

-Ahora para que estés mejor abrigado, te pondré la bufanda- Eren tomo en sus manos la bufanda que le había comprado a Rivaille, primero empezó con una vuelta alrededor del cuello, de ahí comenzó a ponerla encima de la cabeza y a los pocos segundos Rivaille en vez de tener cabeza tenia una esfera roja.

-Listo, así no te enfermaras, Vamos- Tomo de la muñeca derecha a Rivaille mientras que con la otra cerraba la puerta de su casa para así llevarlo al parque que se encontraba cruzando la calle, pero mientras tanto si no hubiera sido por la bufanda, el rubor de las mejillas de Rivaille hubiera quedado expuesto a Eren y eso seria todavía mas vergonzoso, le encantaban los detalles que le daba el ojiazul solo para pasar mas tiempo con el.

-¿Se…seguro que no quieres tu suéter?-

-Segurísimo-

-Pero hace bastante frio, si quieres podemos salir cuando ya salga el sol, además tengo que salir con Petra el día de hoy por unos papeles de la Universidad.-

-¡NO!- grito molesto mientras soltaba a Rivaille y posesionaba sus manos en sus ojos, el de ojos plateados se empezó a preguntar el cambio repentino de Eren pero cuando empezó a escuchar a este sollozar realmente se comenzó a preocupar.

-Eren-

-¿Por qué Rivaille? ¿Por qué? – Se giro para ver a la cara al causante de sus lagrimas a lo cual el francés abrió todavía mas sus ojos ya que le empezó a dar miedo de que el ojiazul saliera corriendo y lo dejara solo.

-Yo siempre, siempre trato de salir contigo para pasar tiempo juntos, se que no somos nada pero eso no significa que sienta algo por ti… Te amo Rivaille, Te amo!-

-Eren-

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Yo quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti, ya que siempre rechazas mis invitaciones para salir, pero cuando se trata de la señorita Petra, siempre sales con ella haga frio, calor o una tormenta.

_No me dejes…_

-Si acaso sientes algo por Petra dímelo ahora, ¿sabes que? Mejor no me digas nada, ya me lo dejaste muy claro, tu la amas, tu nunca llegarías a querer a un mocoso como yo.-

_No es cierto, es mentira…_

-Ni siquiera me consideras un amigo.-

_No pienses eso, por favor, me duele que pienses así…_

-Bueno Rivaille, perdón, pero me tengo que ir recordé que tengo tarea para mañana pensé que….-

_No te vayas, tu no, de todas las personas…no me dejes._

-Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo Rivaille, si tienes cosas que hacer con Petra, entonces adiós.- Sonrió de forma nostálgica mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules, eso provoco algo dentro de Rivaille se rompiera y empezó a tener miedo al escuchar: _Adiós._

Eren al ver que el azabache no decía nada, bajo la mirada dándose por vencido sabia que el nunca iba a aceptar sus sentimientos por lo que opto de alejarse poco a poco.

Rivaille al ver que el castaño bañado en copos de nieve se alejaba inconscientemente estiro su brazo hacia el en un intento de traerlo de vuelta hacia el.

_¿Por qué? No seas débil por favor, no lo seas…_

_¿Porque no voy tras de el, para abrazarlo y no dejarlo nunca mas?_

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Rivaille se quedo en la misma posición por un buen rato, siempre que pasaba algo con el ojiazul este volvía como perrito fiel a su dueño, a los pocos segundos volteaba y le sonreía amablemente al azabache todos los días desde que se habían vuelto vecinos.

Ya habían pasado unos 20min y Rivaille aun no se iba, se quedo esperando al castaño teniendo la esperanza de que este volvería y lo abrazaría diciéndole de nuevo que lo amaba pero no, no regreso. Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando algo que caía por sus mejillas lo detuvo por completo.

_¿Qué?_

Se toco la mejilla izquierda con dificultad ya que aun llevaba la chamarra de Eren que le quedaba bastante grande y para su sorpresa, esta llorando…

_¿Cómo es posible? Mocoso, porque…porque entre tantas personas tu tuviste que dejarme, regresa, te necesito, necesito ver tu sonrisa, necesito sentirte cuando me agarrabas de la muñeca para protegerme, ayudarme…guiarme cuando no sabia a donde ir, perdóname…_

-No llores, maldita sea, no llores- comenzó a murmurar para el mismo mientras con sus 2 manos apretaba sus lagrimales con los ojos cerrados para que no siguieran fluyendo.

-Eren, ¿Por qué para ti es fácil expresar lo que sientes? A mi se me dificulta, enséñame a demostrar mi lado mas humano ¿O es acaso que yo existo para no sentir? Estoy confundido, ayúdame. Eren nunca te lo diré a la cara pero desde el primer día que me diste la bienvenida al lugar, me interesaste…Te amo…- Se abrazo con sus brazos ya que aunque sonara muy raro hasta viniendo de el, con tener el suéter del ojiazul era como si le estuviera abrazando por primera vez.

-¡Rivaille!- Escucho como alguien le llamaba, era Hanji con mas leña para su amigo, le había sorprendido verlo afuera bañado por la brillante nieve blanca pero algo que llamo su atención era que mientras se iba acercando a su amigo comenzaba a escuchar como este sollozaba.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto preocupada apresurando el paso dejando en el pasto con nieve los pedazos de madera. Tomo de los hombros al azabache mientras le seguía llamando pero este no respondía.

-Eren…-

-¿Qué paso con el pequeño?- Ya comenzaba a asustarse ya que ella también se llevaba con el pequeño puesto que Eren luego iba a casa de Rivaille a dejarle pequeños regalos.

-No lo detuve y me dejo aquí solo, ¿Soy una mala persona Hanji?-

-Rivaille, entremos a tu casa ya estas muy frio, te vas a enfermar, mañana trata de hablar con Eren ¿De acuerdo?- Después de eso Hanji llevo a Rivaille a la casa de este para que pudiera calentarse frente a la chimenea como acostumbraba a hacer todo los días.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno pues este fic esta basado en una tira que me encontré hace meses por Tumblr y que me encontré de nuevo, Wujuu! RIREN & ERURI in the night en Tumblr. Aquí le termine cambiando bastaaaaante la personalidad de Rivaille, porque quería mostrar su lado dulce pero solo con Eren, no se, con decirles que ni yo me entiendo Jajajaja**

**Levi: Porque siempre me pones sufriendo a mi mujer?**

**Shiro: Me gusta ver que solo con Eren cambias a ser muy dulce y cariñoso, no se creo que es por eso y eso funciona cuando vez que ya lo estas perdiendo…Baka!**

**Levi: -sonrojado- Ah… **

**Shiro: Bueno espero les haya gustado este fic, es mas que nada una prueba de que tanto puedo escribir en la nochecita.**

**Levi: Estabas aburrida y te pusiste a escribir ¿no es así? Idiota.**

**Shiro: Síguele y te juro que no hago que se reconcilien eeeh! Sabes que soy capaz**

**Levi: Tsk…**

**Shiro: Bueno descansen, nos vemos mañana, si es que me animo a hacer un 2do cap.**

**Levi: Oye! Escríbelo, necesito estar junto a Eren**

**Shiro: Jodete, tengo sueño.**

**Levi: -la golpea contra la pared- Hmm haber si así se te quita el sueño, Hasta luego. –se va caminando mientras deja el cadáver de Shiro en un rincón-**


	2. Nieve

**-Se enciende una camarita dejando a la vista a una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ondulado, tez blanca, de baja estatura (1.45) y tez blanca con pijama de Minnie Mouse muriéndose del frio atada a una silla de madera y un joven francés llamado Rivaille con un pantalón negro y un suéter color blanco para resaltar mas su cabello negro; recargado en la pared de la habitación limpiando una zanahoria****-**

**Shiro: Holi pequeños saltamontes, una preguntota en el lugar donde viven ¿No hace bastante frio?**

**Levi: Tsk…cállate eres molesta.**

**Shiro: Ssshh…yo solo quiero entablar una conversación mal encarado –hace puchero-**

**Levi: -la señala con la zanahoria- Soy capaz de golpearte hasta la muerte con esto. Ahora ve al grano…mocosa.**

**Shiro: Hmm, bueno bueno. Amm este fic que estoy escribiendo solo tendrá 2 caps. –mira el techo con cara pensativa- Rivaille, a esto se llama Two-shot?**

**Levi: -la mira de reojo- Yo que se, solo sube el maldito cap. de una vez.**

**Shiro: Que poca –le mira detenidamente- Oye.**

**Levi: Que!?**

**Shiro: Tengo frio.**

**Levi: Has dicho eso mas de 100 veces el día de hoy… -la golpea con la zanahoria hasta matarla- De acuerdo espero les guste esta cosa que escribió la rara, nos leemos al final.**

**-…-**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren (RIREN) **

**Disclaimer: ****: ****El hermoso mundo y los personajes de Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece si no a ****Hajime Isayama****, ****yo solo los uso para escribir y expresarme por medio de la escritura y sobretodo entretener al lector**

_Segundo Capitulo:_

"_Nieve"_

_._

_._

_._

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en el parque que se encontraba delante de la casa de Rivaille, desde esa vez no hubo señal del castaño, al principio Rivaille creyó que si iba a volver a tocar su puerta como todas las mañanas para hacerle compañía hasta la universidad pero no, ya eran las 7:50am y el francés tenia que entrar al colegio a las 8:00 pero el muy descarado de Eren no había ido a tocar su puerta para irse juntos pero eso había pasado el Lunes pero cuando menos sintió el azabache ya era jueves, habían pasado 4 días desde aquello y se le hacían interminables puesto que aveces el alemán le llamaba por teléfono para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en algo o para hacerle compañía mientras estudiaba para su tesis pero no, ninguna llamada.

¿Qué se creía? Primero le restriega en la cara de que Petra y el parecen algo mas que amigos, luego que es una mala persona y para rematarla mas lo abandono en la nieve, a la que tanto odia.

_-Te amo- _

Maldición, comenzó a recordar aquellas dulces pero desesperadas palabras llenas de sentimiento, cada vez que trataba de olvidar de una vez para siempre a su vecino Jeager, esas 5 letras resonaban en su mente haciendo que su corazón se estrujara por completo y sintiera como miles de espinas se le encajaban por el cuerpo…a lo mejor el mocoso le estaba practicando vudú.

Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y Rivaille se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre como lidiar con las ¿emociones?. Al parecer lo que había pasado con el castaño le había afectado bastante, tanto que ni el mismo se daba cuenta. Llevaba puesto su pijama de 2 piezas que era un pantalón delgado color azul con unas líneas blancas a los costados, un suéter del mismo color y la bufanda roja que le había regalado el mocoso ojiazul, lo llevaba puesto por el frio despiadado que hacia en todo el lugar tanto como afuera como adentro no lo estaba usando por el destinatario, no para nada…O bueno tal vez si, demonios ya se estaba pareciendo a la hermana del raro de Jeager.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la madera crujir en la chimenea pero un sonido parecido a cuando alguien va corriendo y azotando los pies con bastante fuerza se llevo al demonio todo aquel silencio.

-Eren?- pregunto para si mismo casi en un susurro; Al instante el francés se levanto del suelo, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió. Sus orbes plateados se abrieron mas de lo normal al ver a Eren del otro lado de la acera, solo con una camisa color verde obscuro con unos pantalones que a simple vista parecían no ayudarle con el frio que había afuera mientras en una mano sostenía una bolsa de plástico en las manos.

-Rivaille, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aun en su lugar observando como el nombrado se acercaba a el con la cabeza gacha.

-Idiota…tu…¿Dónde te habías metido?- en ese instante golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al alemán a tal punto de dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

-Rivaille, yo…- desvío la mirada hacia el cielo color naranja ya que estaba atardeciendo, un paisaje realmente hermosa pero una situación nada agradable.

Suspiro.

-Yo quería alejarme para que pasaras mas tiempo con tu amiga Petra- Se formo un nudo en su garganta al confesar la razón por la cual no había buscado al azabache.

-Idiota…eres un idiota Eren Jeager!-

-Rivaille-

-Cállate y escúchame mocoso-

-Estas llorando-

El azabache poso su mano sobre su mejilla llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba llorando otra vez ¿Cómo era posible que el mocoso hiciera que perdiera los estribos y le provocara ganas de llorar?.

- Agg, no llores mierda no llores- sus dos manos las poso encima de sus ojos haciendo presión para que así parara de llorar pero unas manos se posaron sobre las suyas haciendo que Rivaille retirara las manos poco a poco para ver al ojiazul dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada entre feliz y triste.

-Perdóname Rivaille, si te deje solo, no lo volveré a hacer- Abrazo por el cuello al francés haciendo que este recargara su rostro en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuello del francés.

-Llora si quieres, no pienses que eres débil, si demuestras como te sientas realmente Rivaille…ten por seguro que te veré como el humano mas fuerte de la humanidad- Rivaille abrió sus ojos todavía mas mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y pegaba uno que otro grito desconsolador, había pasado por tantas cosas en el trayecto de sus 21 años y no sabia porque en ese momento comenzó a recordar todos los fracasos por los que había pasado pero ahora todos esos recuerdos iban desapareciendo poco a poco mientras iban siendo sustituidos por el primer día que Eren le había dado la bienvenida.

Rivaille alzo la vista al cielo puesto que ya estaba comenzó a nevar, poco a poco Eren se separo de el para ver como los pequeños, blancos y brillantes copos de nieve caían por el pavimento bañándolos a ellos con su hermoso color blanco.

-Ah? Esta…nevando, vámonos Rivaille- Tomo de la muñeca al azabache para llevarlo a su respectiva casa pero Rivaille en ningún momento se movió dejando muy confundido al ojiazul.

-No…no me molesta-

-Pero Rivaille tu odias la nieve-

-Enséñame a amarla-

**Notas de la autora:**

**-se enciende una camarita de new mostrando a la pelinegra y al francés sentados frente la computadora-**

**Shiro: -suspira- Y? Que te parece Rivaille?**

**Levi: Porque mierdas lo dejaste así?! –se limpia un ojo- **

**Shiro: Porque le hare una tercera parte –sonríe de forma burlona- Acaso estabas llorando!?**

**Levi: -le lanza una zanahoria- Mocosa del demonio, claro que no.**

**Shiro: Di la verdad o no lo continuo…bestia. –se soba la cabeza por el golpe- **

**Levi: Tsk… -desvía la mirada- Me había entrado una basura en el ojo**

**Shiro: Mentiroso**

**Levi: Vuelves a decir algo mas y te lanzo un brócoli.**

**Shiro: No –hace puchero- Todo menos eso, los arbolitos No!.**

**Levi: Si los arbolitos si –se acerca poco a poco con una canasta que Dios sabe de donde saco-**

**Shiro: Bueno, bueno. Actualizare el fic en sábado o el viernes, ya me dijeron que empezara a poner fechas limite**

**Levi: Como debe ser**

**Shiro: Cállate. –Se aclara la garganta- Así que muchísimas gracias por sus Rewievs, sobretodo a Suzaku Namikaze. –Se pone serie- Vas Rivaille, agradece.**

**Levi: Gracias**

**Shiro: Esta en juego tu momento romántico –lo amenaza con un bote de basura-**

**Levi: Muchísimas Gracias Suzaku por dejar tu rewiev –suspira- Y a los que dejaron en los otros fics de la mocosa, muchísimas gracias, no saben cuanto significa para ella. –La fulmina con la mirada- Feliz?**

**Shiro: -da vueltas en su silla- Siiii! Bueno hasta mañana puesto que ahora todos los jueves y viernes, si es que puedo, actualizare mi fic "Al fin nos encontramos, Eren"**

**Levi: Es mi favorito.**

**Shiro: Te amo**

**Levi: Y yo a Eren**

**Shiro: Hasta mañana, las y los amo con todo mi Kokoro, ¿Por cierto y Eren?**

**Levi: En mi cuarto.**

**Shiro: Asombroso. –le salen estrellitas alrededor- **


	3. Calidez

_**Shingeki No Kyogin y sus personajes no me pertenece si no Hajime Isayama, yo solo los utilizo para escribir fanfics a base de las ideas locas que se me vienen a la mente…**_

_**Advertencias: Supongo que cambio de personalidad por parte de Rivaille, ya que lo puse muy sentimental cofcofShiroseestaeflejandocofcof.**_

_**Por cierto las partes en donde salgan así con el estilo de letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Rivaille, y si no le entienden a algo no duden en hacérmelo saber para mejorarlo. Gracias.**_

_Capitulo 03_

"_Calidez"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Las personas más frías, más serias, que parece que no les importa nada, esas son las que guardan mundos de sentimientos dentro."_

Silencio.

Todo era silencio, los copos de nieve caían armoniosamente mientras iban siendo teñidos por el color del atardecer, el aire hacia que se columpiaran y comenzaran con una danza realmente bella, todo ese paisaje era dedicado para Eren y Rivaille que se encontraban uno viendo al otro, ya habían pasado mas de 10min y aun seguían en la misma posición, Eren sujetando la muñeca del francés ya que aun no procesaba lo que había dicho el azabache, ¿Acaso había dicho la palabra "amar" y quería estar bajo la nieve que tanto odia?. Ese no era el rivaille que conocía, pero a simple vista del moreno le parecía bastante _lindo_.

-Enséñame a amarla, Eren-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Si-

-Ah! Si! Vamos entonces Rivaille, no hare que te arrepientas-

_Yo nunca me arrepiento cuando se trata de ti…mocoso._

-Oye Eren- el nombrado volteo a ver al azabache, pero en el momento que volteo este le jalo el cuello de la camisa haciendo que se acercaran bastante, haciendo que el corazón de Eren a mil por hora, pero una bufanda hizo que despertara de sus ilusiones.

-Déjatela imbécil, ¿No vez que hace bastante frio?.- Empezó a acomodar la bufanda en el cuello del castaño pero cuando menos sintió fue abrazado por el cuello.

-¿Qu…qué haces, mocoso?-

-Si no quieres usar la bufanda que te regale, te transmitiré mi calor de esta forma-

Al escuchar eso Rivaille se sonrojo un poco mientras que al mismo tiempo correspondía al abrazo, era cierto el mocoso era muy _cálido. _Pero en el momento en que se distrajo, Eren aprovecho para ponerle la bufanda haciendo que el azabache se irritara un poco por la necedad del alemán.

-Eren-

-Dime Rivaille-

-¿Cómo se divierte la gente con la nieve?-

-Ah!?- Se separo del azabache para ver que este se encontraba con las mejillas rosadas y estaba temblando pero Eren creyó que era por el frio pero en realidad eran por los nervios, ya que Rivaille quería pasar tiempo con el ojiaqua pero no sabia como decírselo directamente.

-Rivaille creo que es mejor que entres a tu casa-

-No!, yo quiero saber porque…te gusta la nieve-

-Bueno sabes Rivaille, ni si quiera yo se porque me gusta, es solo que se me hace muy linda- Confeso nervioso el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda y riendo nerviosamente.

-Hmm…¿Qué tipo de juegos hacen o qué?-

-Eh!? Jajajaja este…algunos niños hacen ángeles de nieve, otro solo se quedan admirando como caen los copos mientras toman leche con chocolate, también guerra de nieve AH! Y otros hacen muñecos de nieve gigantes-

-¿Muñecos de nieve?-

-Si, pero yo nunca e hecho uno- Volteo a ver la nieve acumulada con algo de tristeza ya que en si nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer uno por su enfermedad…

-Entonces, un muñeco será-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Rivaille al ver que Eren no se movía, lo sujeto de la bufanda que le había puesto y comenzó a llevarlo a rastras hasta el montón de nieve acumulada, lanzándolo a este cayendo de sentón

-¿Sabes como hacer uno?- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, pero no creo que salga bien-

-No pienses eso mocoso idiota, ahora ¿como se empieza?- Se cruzo de brazos observando desde arriba a Eren esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, primero necesitamos nieve-

-No jodas-

-Jajajajaja, necesitamos agarrar bastante nieva ya que eso será la parte de abajo del muñeco porque el muñeco necesita 3 partes, una grande, mediana y una pequeña-

-De acuerdo, utilicemos la que estaba debajo de tu trasero- Señalo el bulto de nieve que se encontraba debajo del castaño, haciendo que este se levantara para poder utilizarla.

Eren y Rivaille comenzaron a acomodar la nieve necesaria para realizar el cuerpo del muñeco de nieve, ya que tuvieron toda la nieve empezaron a darle la forma de un circulo gigante, aunque no fue muy sencillo ya que del extremo al que le tocaba a Rivaille se terminaba cayendo o sumiendo haciendo que este comenzara a patear la nieve que se encontraba en el suelo provocando que Eren se riera a carcajadas.

Después de una hora de trabajo lograron terminar el muñeco de nieve, la parte de hasta abajo tenia marcas de haber sido golpeado, eso había sido un regalo por parte de Rivaille, la segunda parte ya tenia forma circular y de adorno Eren le había puesto tres piedritas para simular que eran los botones de algún traje y la parte superior que era la cabeza había quedado perfecta, tenia dos piedras para los ojos, unas ramitas pequeñas para simular la sonrisa y al no tener a la mano una zanahoria para la nariz decidieron utilizar una botella de plástico que encontraron en un bote de basura del parque.

Solo que en la parte donde debería estar la mejilla no se encontraba ya que Rivaille no había logrado ponérsela y ya estaba bastante irritado como para intentarlo de nuevo.

-Se ve perfecto- menciono Eren con los ojos abiertos que mostraban cierta emoción por haber echo el muñeco que tanto había deseado hacer si fuera por el estaría transpirando estrellitas por la emoción.

-Parece un maldito zombie- Comento Rivaille de forma de seria, provocando que Eren riera a carcajadas, ya que viendo detalladamente a lo que tenia en frente, era algo fuera de este mundo.

-Jajajajajajaja, Que cruel eres Rivaille, pero se ve bien, me gusto la parte en donde no esta la mejilla-

-Imbécil, se lo tenia bien merecido el maldito-

De nuevo un silencio se apodero del lugar, los dos aun seguían observando al muñeco de nieve mitad zombie sin mejilla.

-Gracias- Eren volvió a romper el silencio haciendo que Rivaille volteara a verlo mientras el aire frio movía su cabello y las partes libres de la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por pasar tiempo conmigo.- Eren comenzó a estornudar y a toser bastante mientras se iba alejando poco a poco.

-Eren, idiota ya te estas enfermando, no me toques no quiero que me contagies- Se cruzo de brazos tratando de no demostrar preocupación.

-Gracias Rivaille…Te…A…-

Enseguida Eren cerro los ojos y cayo de espaldas sobre la nieve con las mejillas rosadas y soltando una que otra lagrima, Rivaille se quedo unos segundos en el mismo lugar mirando asustado a el castaño pero después de que reacciono corrió a lado de el mientras sujetaba su mano y buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde tuviera algo de pulso.

_No, No Eren, no te vayas, estas bien lo se…_

-¡Eren! ¡Eren!- Comenzó a llamarlo reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir esperando que el pequeño le contestara.

_Lo único que pude decirte fue que no me tocaras, soy un idiota, reacciona por favor…_

La nieve comenzó a bañarlos, Rivaille aun no obtenía una respuesta por parte de Eren asustándolo todavía mas.

-¡Eren! Reacciona. ¡Eren! Abre los ojos por favor, no te vayas ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!- Rivaille comenzó a llorar ya no le importaba si a simple vista parecía ser alguien débil.

El francés comenzó a abrazar desesperadamente al pequeño tratando de pasarle algo de calor puesto que Eren ya estaba bastante frio aun siendo bañado por los hermosos copos blancos. Rivaille seguía llorando desenfrenadamente ya dándose por vencido pero unos brazos que se posicionaron en su espalda hicieron que reaccionara y buscara los orbes color agua marina del pequeño.

-No llores por favor- Eren limpio las lagrimas de Rivaille que se encontraban saliendo de los ojos de este con su dedo pulgar.

Eso hizo que el francés obtuviera las fuerzas que ya había perdido a causa del acontecimiento y el frio, logrando levantarse y cargar en sus brazos al castaño. Comenzó a correr hacia su respectiva casa, al llegar abrió de un empujón la puerta ya que no estaba cerrada con llave, dejo en el sofá a Eren cubriéndolo con bastantes sabanas que ya se encontraban en la sala.

Al encontrar su teléfono marco el primer numero que se encontraba en la agenda.

-Ha…Hanji, ven rápido es Eren- Al pronunciar el nombre del pequeño comenzó a sollozar mientras lo miraba de reojo.

_Sigues bien yo lo se, no te voy a perder…¿Por qué soy tan orgulloso, por que?_

Del otro lado de la línea Hanji se encontraba bastante aterrada ya que nunca había escuchado tan alterado y triste a su amigo, solo lo había visto triste el día que Eren lo dejo solo en el parque. Rápidamente la castaña entro a su vehículo que en la parte trasera ya llevaba sus utensilios e medicina, ya que estudiaba para ser doctora y ya estando lista arranco su camioneta.

-Voy en camino.-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**-Se enciende la cámara dejando a la vista a la pelinegra sentada en un sillón café que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda de la sala, a su lado Rivaille estaba sentado en una silla de madera mientras recargaba sus brazos en la mesa que se encontraba delante suyo ya que estaba esperando a su amado cocinero-**_

_**Levi: ¿Qué demonios acabas de escribir? –Voltea a ver a la pequeña-**_

_**Shiro: No tengo ni la mas mínima idea. –Pone cara de asustada ya que en realidad no sabe que termino haciendo-**_

_**Levi: Te encanta hacerme sufrir y llorar en tus fic ¿No es así?**_

_**Shiro: -se levanta para sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la mesa del comedor- Porque preguntas si ya sabes.**_

_**Levi: -la fulmina con la mirada- Eres una…**_

_**Eren: -Entra al comedor con 2 platos de comida en sus manos, mientras lleva puesto un mandil color durazno- Dejen de pelear, ya esta lista la comida. Ah! Por cierto Shiro ¿Qué acabas de escribir?**_

_**Levi y Shiro: -sonrojados al ver a Eren con su mandil-**_

_**Eren: ¿Qué? –dejando los platos en la mesa-**_

_**Levi: -Tapando su sonrojo con la palma de su mano- Nada, solo que la torpe trato de escribir una escena nostálgica y no le salió.**_

_**Shiro: -Reteniendo las lagrimas- Cállate! Estaba escuchando música prendida de Vocaloid y eso me distrajo.**_

_**Levi: Y trato de matarte Eren!**_

_**Eren: ¿¡QUÉ!?**_

_**Shiro: Chismoso, no es cierto! No seria capaz de hacer algo como eso! A no ser…**_

_**Eren: Shiro! ¿Por qué?**_

_**Shiro: -voltea a ver con ojos de ira a Rivaille- Me gusta hacerlo sufrir, para que sepa valorarte.**_

_**Eren: Esta bien entonces.**_

_**Levi: ¿Qué? **_

_**Shiro: -suspira- Bueno linduras, muchísimas gracias por leer, lamento no haber actualizado ninguno de mis 4 fics es que vino una convención y ASDFGHJKLÑ Quería encontrar cosas de SNK.**_

_**Levi: Encontró una almohada mía sin camisa.**_

_**Shiro: Pero no la pude comprar, maldita abuelita que se lo llevo. Así es una señora de tercera edad la compro, ni yo aun me la creo. **_

_**Eren: Abuelita loca –Trata de ocultar sus celos-**_

_**Shiro: Bueno enserio lo siento y perdón si no me salió bien el cap., pero les prometo que en el siguiente abra lemon, A no ser…**_

_**Levi: -le avienta una bota- Ahora lo escribes maldita!**_

_**Shiro: -se desmayo por el golpe-**_

_**Eren: A ESTE PASO LE PROVOCARAS UN TUMOR EN EL CEREBRO!**_

_**Levi: Me da igual.**_

_**Eren: Si no despierta no escribirá el –sonrojado- el Amm…el lemon que tanto quieres.**_

_**Levi: -Se levanta y se dirige en donde se encuentra la pelinegra- Levántate! Oye!**_

_**Eren: -suspira- Bueno ahora yo les daré los agradecimientos. –Sonríe ampliamente- Muchísimas Gracias a las lindísimas de:**_

_**Suzaku Namikaze:**_

_**Muchísimas Gracias por dejar rewiev, descuida Rivaille, Shiro y yo queríamos que terminara con un beso pero la pequeña quiso aguardar un poco ya que apenas el necio de Rivaille esta ordenando sus pensamientos y sentimientos Jajajaa. Pff Esa Mikasa y Rivaille siempre con la bufanda que les había dado a cada quien –sonrojado- Jajajaja me agradaste también a la pequeña y a Rivaille, solo que por esta vez el no podrá agradecerte ya que aun sigue tratando de despertar a Shiro. Jajajaja a Shiro antes le gustaba el brócoli hasta que sus compañeros de la escuela la traumaron y desde entonces no le gusta. –se sonroja como un tomate- Mu…much…muchísimas Gr…gra…cias por el cumplido –se tapa con las manos sus mejillas- Ah! Shiro me había dado una hoja que escribió para ti por si acaso Rivaille le hacia algo. –Abre la hoja de papel azul- "Muchísimas Gracias Suzaku-san ¿Puedo llamarte así? Muchísimas Gracias por seguir también mi fic de la institución musical, no sabes como me alegraste mi tarde cuando recibí tu rewiev, y si anteriormente había quedado en eso, pero ahorita hoy en la nochecita subiré cuando se dirigen a la academia. No sabes como me alegra el que sigas mi fic. Waa! Si! Eso puse ASDFGHJKLÑ E…espero que haya cumplido tu expectativa WAAAA! QUE FELIZ ME HACES! Hoy ya esta la conti linda. Nos vemos, Cuídate muchísimo!" –cierra la carta.- La pequeña trato de decir muchísimo que al final no se le entendió Jajaja, perdón si es así pero se le dificulta expresar su emoción a través de palabras. Cuídate Suzaku –le guiña el ojo-**_

_**Kat Gentille:**_

_**Gracias, muchísimas gracias por dejar también aquí tus hermosos rewievs, hiciste que Shiro se pusiera las pilas y comenzara a escribir. Lo se Rivaille siendo dulce es extremadamente…extraño. Se…seme!? –Se sonroja a mil- S…si el siempre. –Se pone rojo-**_

_**Por cierto Shiro sigue buscando el Dou que te debe, hoy te lo va a mandar de nuevo ya que al fin lo encontró Jajajaja. Este fic tendrá aproximadamente com caps., ni siquiera Shiro sabe –suspira- Muchísimas Gracias Kat-san, Se te quiere mucho.**_

_**Levi: -zangolotea a Shiro- Despierta Bruja!**_

_**Eren: -suspira- Bueno deséenle suerte a Rivaille para despertarla y a Shiro para no ser asesinada al despertar y lograr escribir 3 caps. de su fic "Eres lo mas importante para mi", la conti de "Al fin nos encontramos, Eren" y el lemon que les debe en este fic –se sonroja- Espero tengas una lindísima tarde, se cuidan, las queremos…**_

_**-Se apaga la camarita-**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Adelantos:_

_-Ri…Rivaille?.-_

_-Mocoso- Comenzó a llorar dejando totalmente sorprendido al pequeño que se encontraba acostado en su cama._

_-¿Qué tienes?- Poso su mano en la mejilla del contrario para que este le mirara._

_-Tenia miedo- Confeso un poco sonrojado_

_-¿Por q…- No pudo terminar de preguntar ya que unos labios se habían ubicado sobre los suyos._

_-Ri…Riva…-_

_-Te amo Eren- Con eso le lamio la oreja haciendo que el pequeño que se encontraba debajo suyo se le escapara unos pequeños gemidos._

_-Nhgg.. Riva…ille Ah!-_

_-Ya no puedo contenerme mas Eren. Te amo-_

_-Nghh…Entiendo. Aaahhh! Mas…Rivaille. T…te nece…sito. Te a..aaahhh- Soltó un gemido al sentir como la mano fría del azabache comenzaba a masajear su miembro._


End file.
